


Sophia's Flight

by The_Maiden_of_Autumn



Category: Death Note
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Anal Sex, Happy Ending, M/M, Porn with some plot, Temporary Human Transfiguration, Threesome - M/M/M, Twin-sharing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Maiden_of_Autumn/pseuds/The_Maiden_of_Autumn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To every enchanted weapon, there is a legend behind it. For a certain weapon, it involves a beautiful maiden that attmepts to flee from an arranged marriage onto a ship set sail for a distant land, but ends up nearly nude in a lustful archer's quiver. Influenced heavily by the game Icewind Dale 2, where all magical weapons have a legend or backstory attached to it, it tells the legend of the enchanted bow, Sophia's Flight, Death-Note style.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sophia's Flight

The Legend of Sophia's Flight:

There once was a maiden living at the king's court, and as she was very beautiful, the king thought to marry her off to a rich husband for an advantageous marriage. As all tales like this go, of course the to-be groom was old, fat, ugly, and naturally, a lecher. The maiden, named Sophia, couldn't bear to be married to one such as this, and she came up with a plan.  
  
In tears, she turned to the court wizard, (who was a transmuter, a wizard who specializes in turning one thing into another) and begged him to help her free herself from her fate. The wizard, swayed by her tears and her beauty, agreed. He arranged for a ship to sail away on the day of the escape, and for an arrow to be launched from a certain archer's quiver onto the ship that same day. Once all of this was arranged, the wizard turned Sophia into an arrow for a single hour and placed her in the quiver of the archer, so that she would be shot onto  
the ship and sail to her freedom.  
  
Now, from here, the story deviates.  
  
Some say that she was shot and successfully landed on the ship, sailing away to freedom. Others say that she was shot, but missed the ship and plunged into the ocean to drown, or that she, in arrow form, was embedded into the hull of the wooden ship, and when she transformed back, she choked to death.  
  
But…  
  
Others say that Sophia was never shot at all, but after an hour's time, transformed back into her human form in the archer's quiver, wrapped only in a bit of leather.  
  
Of course, the backstory states that after this suggestion is made, it leads to numerous sexual innuendoes, and the night officially goes downhill from there.

This is the tale of the bow named Sophia's Flight, Death-Note style.

* * *

"L. Lawliet, Your Majesty," the page announced, bowing before he stepped backwards, out of sight.  
  
On the opposite end of the rectangular throne room, a figure made its way down the red velvet carpet, appearing almost a dungy, dirty maroon from all the dirt that had gathered on it over the years, and from the poor lights the torches lining the stone and wooden walls gave off.  
  
The figure approaching was one L. Lawliet, only son of Baron Lawliet, an aged and wise man who occupied himself with science, hunting, and studying spells and scrolls with his time. He was a very kind landlord, and the serfs and servants who worked under him did so with great happiness and gladness, feeling very lucky as having a master such as Baron Lawliet was rare indeed.  
  
And L, the Baron's son, was an even rarer specimen of a master.  
  
It was commonplace, in their day and age, for masters' sons to be rowdy and rough, carousing and sleeping with one serf after another, caring more for hunting, drinking, women, and gambling than fulfilling their duties.  
  
L was none of these things.  
  
Reserved, soft-spoken and generally emotionless, the master's son was rarely seen out of the study, even rarer, in the kitchen, and the rarest occurrence of all- outside.  
  
From what they knew of the nearly-silent man, he read, studied, ate, and wrote long, long papers that were always being sent off to one place or another. Occasionally, the serfs and servants would see him in the practice room, dressed in light, sturdy armor and shooting arrow after arrow into a target some distance away, but that was it.  
  
This young master was an odd one, but altogether, not displeasing. He was not loud-he rarely ever spoke, except to his father, a few choice servants and serfs, his father's guests, and when he was forced to. He was not rough-the young master was actually very gentle, as evidenced when he helped a young serving maid to her feet and helped her clean up after she tripped. He never hunted- the boy never went outside- he didn't drink, and he certainly didn't gamble.  
  
And, to the half-delight and half-disappointment of the servants and serfs, the young master L had never slept with one of them, female or male.  
  
Oh, they had tried- L was quite pleasing to look at, with his large, mirror-like obsidian eyes, his pretty, yet still masculine face, his slender, lithe build from years of archery, and his soft raven hair. Many a girl and women had tried to seduce him, but either he had ignored the advances or turned them down-politely of course, but still firmly.  
  
Men and boys had tried to as well, and got the same response.  
  
It had seemed as if the young master L had no interest in such things, and eventually, they left him to himself, holed up in the study and left to his own devices.  
  
Until the day he had received a summons to court-this day, in fact.  
  
L had been to court before, but generally found it displeasing. As intelligent as he was, L had no interest in the petty attempts of manipulation, seduction games, and undercurrents of treachery that made up court life. Conversation here was boring, as none possessed a high enough intellect to match his own, and he was easily able to outwit, out-maneuver, and out-class any one of the couriers here. There was little stimulation for L's brain here, and so L found himself hating the yearly required trips to court so he could pay his dues to the king.  
  
And that was why L, for once in his life, was actually confused when the court summons came. He had already been to court this year- why would he need to go again?  
  
Still, he couldn't disobey his king's orders, so he packed what he would need for the trip and left, intent on seeing what was required of him,  
and get home as soon as possible.  
  
Striding down the carpet, he closed his ears to the whispers that surrounded him, ignoring and tuning them out.  
  
 _…Baron Lawliet's son…_  
  
 _…Wonder what he's doing here…_  
  
  
 _…Such a handsome boy-pity we don't see him more often…_  
  
  
 _…If only he wasn't so much of a recluse…_  
  
  
 _…Didn't you hear…?_  
  
  
 _….Heard he's a bit odd, such a shame, really…_  
  
  
 _…Married…_  
  
  
"Your Majesty," L greeted, sinking down into a low bow in front of the king's throne.  
  
"L. Lawliet," the king said, without any preamble, "you've been summoned here today to inform you of your upcoming…partnership… that has been decided would benefit the court most greatly."  
  
Shocked, L snapped his head up, searching the king's blue eyes for any sign of jesting. Whispers, stunned whispers were suddenly heard around the room, the couriers and ladies gathered unable to help themselves.  
  
 _…Not marriage, but a partnership…_  
  
 _…Wonder who the lucky man is..._  
  
 _…Poor boy- I heard that all he wants to do is study, never had much of an interest in getting married or partnered…_  
  
 _…The highest-ranking partnership to date, since the king made male-male relationships legal…_  
  
"Your Majesty," L choked out, feeling dread well up in him. He didn't want to be married, much less have a partner, and that this was being forced on him so quickly was a nightmare. "What…If I may ask, why so soon?"  
  
"A duke from a neighboring land has taken interest in you, L. Lawliet, and if you were to partner with him, it would strengthen relations, trade, and create an alliance with them- the offer was much too advantageous to pass up," the king explained, not unkindly. "Your partner is a good man, never fear."  
  
"If…if I may ask his name?" L asked, dreading hearing the answer. A duke from the neighboring land that had taken an interest in him…that sounded awfully familiar.  
  
"Your to-be partner is the Duke Aiber. I believe your father may have hosted him once or twice in his travels. If I remember correctly, in the negotiations with the neighboring king, he seemed quite taken with you."  
  
Curses! His father had entertained Duke Aiber before- and while the man was certainly not ugly, or old or fat, his overwhelming, masculine presence repelled L, and the way he had attempted to corner L on numerous occasions in a dark hall, while drunk or while sober had set L off the man entirely. The man was a pervert of the worst sort, and his rough demeanor and overindulgence of drink and gambling were things L had no respect for.  
  
"I see," L murmured, carefully hiding his displeased face. "This is… quite a bit to take in. May I retire to my rooms for the night? It was quite the long journey," L said smoothly.  
  
The king, thinking nothing odd about the request, acquiesced. "Of course. But, Duke Aiber has expressed his urge to complete the partnering ceremony, and I see no reason to refuse his request. I sent word to your father- he should be arriving tomorrow morning, as well as the Duke. As soon as they arrive, arrangements can be made- at best, the ceremony will happen the evening after next," the king informed him. "But for now, you are dismissed. You may retire for the night."  
  
"Thank you, Your Majesty," L said, and then, holding his composure together with all his strength, he made the long walk back down the carpet, exiting the throne room as fast as he could without eliciting gossip or appearing  
rude.  
  
And then, he was able to make it to the deserted, spacious gardens of the castle before allowing himself to break down.  
  
He fell to his knees, staring at the ground. "Fuck," L whispered. He rarely allowed himself to curse, believing it was beneath one such as him, but certain circumstances sometimes dictated the need for it and this was the time. "Fuck, fuck, fuck."  
  
He pressed a palm to his forehead, shaking his head with despair. Of all the things that had to happen to him…  
  
Just when he was on the brink of doing something with his life, about to publish his first paper on the theory of just what magic was, revealing breakthroughs that had only been gained by years of relentless study.  
  
Now…  
  
His chances of becoming a teacher in the arts was gone, any chance of getting out of the freezing hell that was the Dale gone, any chance of visiting the warmer South gone as well. It would never happen, as long as he was partnered to one such as Aiber, overbearing, controlling, and…"Goddamnit!"  
  
"Hello?" A voice came from behind him, and L spun around and to his feet, staring at the person in front of him whose face was hidden by a cloak.  
  
L cleared his throat. "Ah, hello. Am I intruding? I was not aware that the gardens were being used. I do apologize; I'll be on my way…"  
  
The person stepped closer, reaching up to fiddle with the hood of his cloak. "I recognize that voice… It's been awhile since I heard it last, but I do believe… is that the young master L?"  
  
L blinked, taken aback. He didn't remember many people at the court, and this person wasn't sparking any memories. "I don't know you…" L started, but then the man pulled off his cloak entirely, revealing his face and the dark blue robes underneath. "Court wizard," L said, and then his eyes lit up as he remembered. "Your face was hidden, but now that I see you, I do remember you, Raphael."  
  
Raphael was the court's wizard, and he specialized in all the schools of magic, although he excelled in transmutation above all others. L remembered that the study of alchemy was Raphael's side hobby, and surmised that the wizard was collecting plants.  
  
The wizard chuckled, nodding, and swiped a hand through long, grey-white hair. "Yes, I'm glad. I've not been able to see you the past few times you've come to court, as it seemed as if I was always busy with one project or another. But I'm glad I got to see you this time around." Abruptly, the wizard's kind, lined face darkened. "Even if it is under these kinds of circumstances."  
  
Suddenly, the whole mood got darker, and L frowned, remembering why he was summoned here. "I don't understand," L said to the wizard. "Why did it have to happen now, of all times? I've just finished the paper, you know," L looked up to the wizard, silently seething, "I've made plans to travel, but now…" L clenched his fists.  
"I have no chance…"  
  
The wizard listened, heart clenching at the young man's words. He knew L from the first time the boy had visited the court- he remembered him as a scrawny little boy, wide-eyed and curious about everything. He had approached the wizard with many questions about magic and alchemy, and they had formed a fast friendship.  
It pained him to see the young man so desolate, and suddenly, he was determined to see the young man to his freedom and away from the fate that awaited him being partnered to the Duke Aiber.  
  
"L," Raphael started slowly, causing the young man to look up at him, "if you wish, if you would be willing to disobey the king and chance the consequences, I could help you escape to the Southern Isles."  
  
L was speechless for a moment, and then desperation and a faint flash of hope gathered in him. "How? The only way to escape is by ship-Oswald's airship left with the adventurers from Luskan weeks ago, and they've not yet returned. Any bookings onto a ship are monitored, and I wouldn't be able to get away."  
  
The wizard chuckled. "You've forgotten, L- I am a wizard, and a transmuter at that. I have connections and skills that would allow me to get you onto a ship without anyone being any the wiser. But," the wizard continued, becoming deadly serious, "you must realize, that if something goes awry for whatever reason and we're caught, the repercussions would be severe. Are you willing to do this, knowing what you do?"  
  
Unhesitatingly, L nodded. "Being partnered to one such as Aiber makes death much more preferable. Whatever your plans are, I will follow them, as long as it earns me my freedom."  
  
The wizard nodded in understanding. "Very well. Then, if we are going to do this, we must act quickly. I need you to return to your room to avoid suspicion. I have plans to arrange, but I will need you to meet me at the northern wall of the palisade in three hours' time- bring nothing but a strip of leather. My plans do not allow for any belongings to be brought with you."  
  
"I understand, Raphael." L smiled, hope fluttering in his chest, and Raphael caught his breath at the rare sight of a smile on the usually expressionless man's face. A smile from L was a rare thing indeed and only served to make L seem even more beautiful. "And thank you. You can't imagine what sort of huge favor you're doing me…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
After L had gone, Raphael let out a sigh, then turned and made his way quickly out of the garden, basket of alchemic plants left long behind. He had much to do, and only a small span of time to do it.  
  
He made his way out of the castle grounds, catching a page on the way out of the gates. "Page!"  
  
The young boy turned and rushed to the wizard's side, seeing the urgency in the wizard's bearing and not wanting to displease the powerful man-he had heard from his friends that the last page that annoyed the transmuter got turned into a snail, and he didn't want that to happen to him. "Sir?"  
  
The wizard stared down at the short boy in front of him. "How good is your memory, page?"  
  
"Rather good, sir."  
  
The wizard nodded, pleased. "And are you fast?"  
  
"Faster than most, sir," the boy said proudly, puffing up for a second.  
  
"Good. Do you know who the best archer around is?"  
  
The boy thought for a moment. As far as he was concerned, anyone who was actually allowed to wield a weapon was near-heroic in his eyes, but he recalled things he had heard in his runnings-around at the palisade. "Well, if what I've heard is true…it would be one of the Yagami twins. They're the best shots around, I hear…"  
  
"Hmph. You know where to find them?"  
  
The page nodded.  
  
The Yagami twins… the wizard usually didn't concern himself with the mercenaries and guard that were cropped up around the town, and so it came as no surprise to Raphael that he hadn't heard of them. Still, the page seemed trustworthy, so he would just have to leave it to the boy. "You seem as if you know what you're talking about. Well then, I need you to run as fast as you can and deliver this message to either one of the twins- whichever one is closer, or whichever one you encounter fist. Tell them- and remember this, or I'll turn you into something unpleasant if you botch this up- tell them that the Wizard Raphael wishes to meet them at exactly 10 o'clock this evening, about a matter of utmost urgency. Can you remember this?"  
  
The page nodded. "Tell whichever Yagami twin I see first that you want them to meet you at 10 o'clock about a really urgent matter. I understand, sir."  
  
"Good. Now go," the wizard pointed the page off, and the boy skittered away, running toward the gates that led to town, and then to the palisade. Raphael watched him go for a second, and then turned to go the opposite way, heading towards the docks.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raphael had always disliked the docks- they were dirty, cold, and smelled constantly of fish and brine. Not to mention that they were also littered with thieves and pickpockets, and suddenly Raphael was glad that he had thought to wear his tattered old cloak instead of his finer one that would make him a surefire target for thieves.  
  
He made his way down to the Salty Dog Tavern, sighing in relief as the warmth hit him and started chasing the chill from his bones. He bypassed the fat barkeep, the barbarian-like trader in the corner, and the group of mercenaries that were always there in the corner, rowdy and bragging of things they had likely never done.  
  
Instead, he made his way to a table in the corner, where a middle-aged, yet stately man was sitting, taking a swig out of his tankard. The man looked up as the wizard sat down, and he smiled, stubble-covered cheeks stretching into a grin, and he flicked his ponytail of salt-and-pepper hair off his shoulder.  
  
"Raphael," the man greeted him. "What brings you here tonight of all cold nights? Come for a drink? A tale, perhaps?"  
  
The wizard shook his head regretfully, waving off the barmaid that had made her way over there upon seeing the new arrival. "Afraid, not, Hendron. I actually have a few questions to ask you, along with a favor, if I can."  
  
Hendron raised a greying eyebrow, but leaned forwards intently at the serious tone in the usually good-natured wizard's voice. "After all you've done for me, a favor and a few answers would be the least I can do. What do you  
need?"  
  
The wizard sat back. "You're sailing tomorrow morning for the Southern Isles on the first tide, correct?"  
  
Hendron nodded. "Aye."  
  
"Perfect. Then your ship is ready and supplied?"  
  
Hendron nodded once more. "Aye- the only thing I need to do is to round up the crew, though I have a pretty good idea of where they might be," Hendron rolled his eyes upwards to the second floor of the tavern, where the rooms for the use of prostitutes and customers were. "Getting it all out of their system before they sail tomorrow."  
  
"Hendron… That's where the favor comes in. I need you to do something for me, and not ask any questions. The life of a very dear friend is at stake, and I promised to help him escape."  
  
"By the gods… A convict?" Hendron exclaimed.  
  
"Hendron! Of course not!"  
  
"Then, who?" Hendron leaned forwards, leaning an elbow upon the dirty wooden table.  
  
"Hm. Have you ever heard of the Duke Aiber?"  
  
Hendron nodded, a grimace crossing his face. "Aye- I've had some dealings with him. Handsome blighter, but smooth as fine wine. Didn't trust him further than I could see my nose. And a rather repugnant fellow when he gets drunk- not someone I'd care to spend time with."  
  
"Yes, your description is correct. The Baron Lawliet's son captured his attention, and is set to be partnered to him evening after next."  
  
Hendron sat back, frowning. "Ah, poor boy. I think I've seen him once or twice, when he came to the docks with the Baron. Slight little boy he was, with large black eyes and messy black hair? Pale as the snow that covers this god-forsaken land?"  
  
Raphael nodded. "Correct. And he is my friend; I promised I would help him away from his upcoming partnership, and I need your help. Can you gather your crew and be able to set sail in two hours' time?"  
  
Hendron looked confused, but nodded. "I take it that this is to help the poor boy escape?"  
  
"Yes. I need you to sail, and be prepared for a single arrow to be shot onto your ship after sailing, and to place it into a cabin after it lands. You won't be under attack, but it will be part of the plan. Do you understand?"  
  
Hendron nodded, and then took a gulp of his drink before standing up. "The men won't be happy, but if I tell them it's a favor for you, they won't grumble too much. I'll get them rounded up and the ship ready."  
  
Raphael stood up as well, checking his timepiece discreetly. Damn, he'd have to hurry back to the gardens if he were to meet the archer there on time. "I understand. I most likely won't see you until the next summer, Hendron, so farewell, and may the seas and winds be favorable."  
  
"Aye," Hendron nodded, reaching out to grasp his friend's arm. "And may fortune and good health favor you as well."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Light Yagami was rather surprised when a page came rushing up to him, cheeks and nose red with exertion and the cold wind that whipped across his face. "Light Yagami?"  
  
Light nodded, uncrossing his legs, and stood up from where he was lounging on the cold wood of the palisade. His brother beside him didn't bother to get up, just went back to sharpening his arrow heads. "You have a message?" Light asked, for that was the only thing that he could think of that would bring a page to him.  
  
The boy nodded, panting. "Aye. The wizard Raphael needs you to meet him at the gardens at 10 o'clock-in about fifteen minute's time."  
  
Light's eyes widened for a moment before he let out a curse and slung his bow and quiver onto his shoulder. "Shit, that's not much time!"  
  
Light brushed past the page, who dropped to the ground, panting. He had gotten held up by a group of thieves on the way here, and it made him extremely late.  
  
A chuckle came from the other Yagami twin who was lounging on the wood as well, legs spread in front of him and back resting comfortably against the wooden walls. "Busy night, page?"  
  
The page nodded tiredly, looking up and into the red eyes of the other Yagami twin. "Yeah, the wizard wanted one of you to go meet him, said it didn't matter which one. Light was the first one I saw."  
  
The twin just laughed and smoothed out the feathers of the arrow he had been working on. "Just as well- better him than me. He's more responsible. In fact…" the twin trailed off, seeing one of the guards comes towards  
him.  
  
"Yagami- hey, where's the other one?" the guard demanded, itching for a chance to get one of the stuck-up twins for insubordination.  
  
The twin shrugged, tossing his head. "Called away by the court wizard for an urgent matter."  
  
Disappointment flashed across the guard's face, before he grunted. "Anyway, you're relieved of duty for the rest of the night- you and your brother, both, Kira."  
  
Kira smirked, jumping to his feet and replacing the arrow into his quiver. "Wonderful," Kira said, slinging his bow across his back. "Away from this cold hell and to the tavern it is, then…" he muttered, walking to the steps that led to the top of the palisade's walls and jumping down to ground level.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Raphael had arrived just a minute after Light arrived, somewhat out of breath. He was getting too old for this, really, he was. The cold air burned his lungs and made his joints ache, and he vowed that next year, he was withdrawing from court and going to the Southern Isles with Hendron for the winter. He hated it here, in the cold Dale.  
  
"Sir?"  
  
Raphael's attention was brought to the man in front of him, and he surmised that this was Yagami. He certainly had the build of an archer-broad-shouldered, but not overly so, and more lithe and slender than heavily muscled. He was tall, and certainly extremely handsome, with caramel hair that fell only slightly across amber eyes. He was clad in an archer's light armor-a metal-studded leather jerkin, thick bracers, and leather gloves with thinner tips that allowed a good grip for handling arrows and bowstring.  
  
"Which Yagami are you?" Raphael asked.  
  
"I'm Light; my brother is Kira," Light replied. "The page said you had need of me…"  
  
"I do," the wizard said. "In about an hour's time, I need you to shoot an arrow that I give you onto a ship with blue sails that will be leaving the docks. I heard that you and your brother were both the best shots around, and I figured that if you were to shoot it, it would have the best chance of landing on the ship."  
  
Light was slightly confused. "I know better than to ask why, as it seems to be a wizard's dealing and isn't my place to become involved, but that's all I need to do? Shoot an arrow onto a ship?"  
  
"No," the wizard shook his head, "there are a few complications. No one can see you do this, and so your post must be cleared of people- the circumstance of which I've prepared for in advance. Give this letter to the head commander," the wizard handed him a letter, "and then return here as fast as you can for the arrow. When shooting it, you must be careful of the timing and range- you absolutely must shoot it within an hour's time of me giving it to you, and you must make sure it lands on deck, not the sides, hull, or bow of the ship. All these things you must be careful of."  
  
Light examined the outside of the letter, then tucked it into the pouch at his belt and nodded. "I understand. I'll return shortly, after I've delivered the letter."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
L had counted the minutes down in his head, and when it was finally time to go, he retrieved the scrap of leather he had prepared in advance, and then, trembling with excitement, exited his room silently, making his way down the deserted corridors and to the garden, where he saw Raphael was waiting.  
  
"L!" the wizard greeted him. "Have you come prepared?"  
  
L nodded, holding up the leather. "This is the only thing I've brought with me, as requested. What now?" L asked, handing the leather to the wizard.  
  
"Now, L, it's time to say farewell," the wizard replied, seeing L's eyes get huge.  
  
Farewell?  
  
He had realized that he might never see the wizard again, but the thought of leaving his one friend behind… it hurt his heart in a way he never thought it would be hurt. "Farewell… I never thought of something like this… I suppose this is the last time we'll see one another?" L asked sadly.  
  
The wizard shook his head, chuckling. "No- I plan on visiting the Southern Isles next winter. I'll search you out then. But it's goodbye until then, L, my friend. Are you ready?"  
  
L nodded. "As I ever will be. Goodbye, Raphael, until we meet next winter."  
  
The wizard smiled, and then raised his hands, holding them at arm's length, palms facing L. He uttered an incantation, and then a blue mist enveloped L, his form blurring and then shrinking, changing color as it did so, until a single arrow lay on the ground, clothes pooled around it.  
  
Spell finished, the wizard stepped forwards, bending to pick up the arrow that was L. Quickly, Raphael wrapped the arrow in the scrap of leather, and then tucked it safely within his robes, picking up the clothes next and placing them into his wizard's bag that he always carried with him.  
  
This stage in the plan accomplished, the wizard then made his way to the gates to await Light's arrival.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kira was walking out of the palisade gates to the town, when his brother flew by, not even bothering with a hello.  
  
He stared after Light, becoming curious. No doubt, he was on some sort of errand for the court wizard, but what required the usually calm and collected young archer to rush around like a madman was beyond him.  
  
Shrugging, Kira dismissed it, more intent on making his way to the tavern for a drink and maybe some friendly company. He had a story to tell to that band of mercenaries that would put their own little made-up tales to shame….  
  
He was just sauntering past the gates to the castle when a voice called out his brother's name, and he turned around, seeing a stately figure in blue robes striding towards him. "There you are! That didn't take long at all, Light! Here's the arrow- remember to follow my directions," the man whom he now recognized as being the court wizard said, thrusting a leather-wrapped arrow at him.  
  
Confused and admittedly bewildered, Kira could only ask, "What?"  
  
The wizard frowned. "Clearly, although you are a good shot with the bow, your intelligence is somewhat lacking, as well as your memory. Like I said before, take the arrow back to your post and shoot it at the deck of the ship with blue sails leaving the dock. And hurry. Now go!" the wizard ordered, shooing the young man away, watching to make sure he left.  
  
Confused, Kira made his way back to the palisade in no great rush, and to his post, confused at seeing it totally deserted. He held the arrow up, examining it. It seemed quite finely made, with a perfectly straight shaft, crisp black feathers, and a sharp triangular head.  
  
Looking up, Kira saw a ship with blue sails, as the wizard had described, just leaving the docks.  
  
Kira's brow furrowed. Shoot the arrow at the ship…?  
  
Shaking his head at the ramblings of old wizards past their prime, Kira nonetheless brought his bow out, notching the arrow. He then raised the bow, stretching the string taught, and sighted the ship. He quickly calculated distance and wind speed, readjusted, aimed, and-  
  
Quickly dropped the bow with a curse as he noticed the arrow was glowing. He jumped back, watching as the arrow skittered away a few feet and continued to glow, the arrow blurring and growing.  
  
Kira watched with widening eyes as the arrow shifted, becoming larger and stretching until a person lay curled on the ground, wrapped only in a strip of leather that was slung over a thin shoulder and wrapped around the midriff, trailing down to conceal the genitals and buttocks.  
  
"What the hell?!" Kira exclaimed, drawing the attention of the person-arrow, and the head rose, revealing a youthful face, pale and pretty, although undoubtedly male. Mirror-like black eyes stared at him from beneath a long fringe of ink-black hair, and they widened as they looked around, seeing their surroundings.  
  
"What… what happened…? Who are you?" the young man asked, confusion flickering in large black eyes. He shifted, sitting up, and the action caused the leather to fall away to the side, revealing a smooth, creamy white thigh. The movement drew Kira's attention to the area, and he gulped, mouth suddenly becoming dry as he  
stared at the sight before him.  
  
He had always leaned towards males- both he and his brother did, and although his reservations were screaming at him to help the young man up, cover him with something more than that admittedly erotic scrap of leather, and get him someplace warm, they were rapidly being overcome in favor of more carnal desires.  
  
He hadn't had a chance to have sex in over a week, he was deprived, and here was a beautiful young man in front of him, nearly naked.  
  
Common sense got pushed to the back of his brain in favor of lust, and he stepped forwards almost predatorily, causing the man's black eyes to widen further and an attempt was made to scoot back. It was quickly stopped, though, when Kira laid a leather boot clad foot upon the edge of the scrap of leather trailing on the ground. He stared down at the suddenly apprehensive- looking man, and then grinned. "Those are questions I should be asking you. What happened was that I almost shot you onto that ship," Kira gestured with his chin at the ship bobbing on the icy ocean in the distance.  
  
"And as for the other question… I know who I am, but I don't know who you are. My only guess is that you were some kind of gift bestowed upon me by the gods for my recent good behavior," Kira continued, delighting in the way the man tried to struggle backwards, attempting to free his only covering from beneath Kira's boot.  
  
Adorable, really.  
  
"And if you are a gift, then you are mine to do as I please. And it would please me," Kira purred, releasing the leather for a second, only to kneel down and pull the leather away and toss it to the side, revealing perfect, pale skin and a lightly muscled, lithe body, "to make you mine."  
  
And Kira allowed himself a moment to use the frozen state of his 'gift' to hungrily devour the perfect body in front of him, before he pushed the man backwards and leaned over him, lust glinting in his eyes.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Light got back to the gates just in time, he thought. The wizard was still there, and he approached Raphael, intent on telling him that the letter had been delivered.  
  
Instead, the wizard turned to him, a look of surprise featured on his face. "Did you shoot it off already?"  
  
And so, Light was confused. Again. "What are you talking about?" he asked. "I just got back from delivering the letter."  
  
Now, Raphael looked confused as well. "No, I gave the arrow to you not too long ago." Sudden understanding dawned on Raphael's face, followed by a look of dread. "You asked me what I was talking about then, too. You looked so confused, and I had to repeat my instructions…"  
  
"And I saw my twin heading this way on when I was delivering the letter," Light finished, understanding the situation as well now. "You gave the arrow to my twin brother. You gave the arrow to Kira instead of me- shit, that's not good!" Light turned and started sprinting out of the garden, followed loosely by the wizard.  
  
"Why is that such a bad thing? I gave him basically the same instructions I gave you!" the wizard wheezed, falling behind already. Dammit, he was getting too old for this!  
  
"Because Kira's not one to do things right away!" Light called back over his shoulder. "He's either lounging about at the palisade or at the tavern!"  
  
Light was almost out of sight by now, and Raphael stopped, bending over and bracing his hands on his knees to catch his breath. "You go on ahead, Light," he wheezed heavily. "I'm right behind you…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
L was overwhelmed and bewildered as the red-eyed archer leaned over him, not really understanding what was going on. The wizard had transformed him into something, and then he had woken up on the ground, covered only in a scrap of leather, with this overpowering man saying confusing things to him.  
  
It was almost like Aiber all over again, but for some reason, this man was not repulsive, like Aiber had been. He was much more handsome and refined-looking, with a smooth voice and slighter, leaner build, although L could still see the muscles in strong arms exposed by the armor.  
  
And he wasn't rough, either- even the way he had pushed L over had been almost gentle, if still somewhat domineering, and L found himself hypnotized by the burning lust in glittering red eyes.  
  
He wanted his muscles to move, to push the man looming over him away, but found that they wouldn't respond, only laid limp at his side as the red-eyed man's face loomed closer, until hot, smooth lips covered his own.  
  
They pressed insistently against his, making his mind go blank as he received this first kiss, a wet, slippery tongue coming out to press against his own lips, prodding and poking and demanding entrance.  
  
He felt leather-covered hands sliding over his skin, one coming to cup his cheek, and the other rubbing against an exposed nipple, chafing and almost hurting the sensitive nub, but feeling so good at the same time. The feeling made L moan against his will, and the tongue pressed against his lips took the opportunity to slide in, immediately ravishing the inside of his mouth with a force that left him unable to do anything but raise his now-shaking arms and clutch onto the leather-covered shoulders of the man above him.  
  
Kira grinned into the kiss as he felt long, pale fingers clutch and pluck desperately at his shoulders, and he drew back slightly, relishing the sight before him. The man's wide black eyes were half-lidded and hazy, saliva glistening upon kiss-reddened lips.  
  
The man beneath him looked so wanton, so erotic…  
  
And so his.  
  
Kira groaned and leant down once more, lips trailing over the jutting collarbone, leaving kisses and sucking on the pale flesh, listening to the pants and slight moans that left the man's mouth occasionally. He raised his head only long enough to press it against a pale ear, and whispered, "What's your name?"  
  
"Name…?" the man muttered dazedly. "My name… is L."  
  
Kira laughed, licking the ear playfully, and was rewarded with a gasp and wiggle as the sensitive flesh was tickled. "L, huh? I'm Kira," he replied, and then no more was said, as Kira withdrew to remove his gloves, watched by a dazed L.  
  
He then returned, trailing his now-ungloved fingers over a taut, trembling belly and down to jutting hipbones. Kira's eyes flicked down to L's groin, and he smirked as he saw that L's manhood was fully erect and already glistening with drops of precum at the tip.  
  
"I have a feeling you like this," Kira whispered, reaching out to gently grasp it in his hand, one hand on L's hip, keeping the man's body down as he cried out and tried to buck his hips at the touch. Almost playfully, Kira slid his hand down the shaft a few times, light, teasing touches that drew more delightful cries and moans from L.  
  
Enraptured, his grip became more firm, moving with a steady rhythm over L's shaft, unable to tear his eyes away from L's pleasured face. Never stopping, Kira leaned down to whisper, "The only reason I can think of for you wanting to escape onto that ship would be to run away from you lover… and I admit, it makes me so jealous to  
think of another person's hands on you…"  
  
"Nnngh," L replied, opening his eyes which had slid closed. It was getting hard, so very hard to think when Kira's rough, callused, wickedly talented hand was teasing his length, that place that had never been touched save for him, and even then, only to wash it. He shook his head as best as he could, letting out another cry as Kira's thumb smoothed over the sensitive head once, causing him to jerk before settling down once more. "No…lover…first-ungh! Time!" L was able to reply, before the hand stopped, and L let out a groan of disappointment as the pleasure was abruptly cut off.  
  
Kira looked down incredulously at the wanton, erotic creature below him, flushed and panting and writhing with pleasure.  
  
No one had ever touched this man before? He had never been claimed?  
  
He was… the first to possess L?  
  
"God," Kira breathed, releasing L's shaft totally and drawing back, "when you say things like that…"  
  
"What…?" L breathed, watching through hazy eyes as Kira drew away. "What are you doing?"  
  
Kira was hastily unstrapping his leather armor, tossing it off to the side and then removing his cloth shirt underneath that, finally revealing a tanned, muscled chest. "What does it look like I'm doing?" Kira purred, unable to hold back any longer. "I'm getting undressed."  
  
L couldn't focus, couldn't put two thoughts together at the moment. "Why?"  
  
Kira undid the fastening on his pants, drawing out his own cock, heavy and throbbing and erect. He reached out to pull L up to his knees, drawing a moan from him as Kira's length brushed against his thigh. "So I can take you," Kira breathed, before turning L around and bending him over, revealing two perfect, twin globes of pale flesh.  
  
Lust clouding his gaze, Kira reached out, unable to help himself, and grasped the cheeks of L's ass, kneading them and pulling them apart to reveal a small, perfect rosy pucker of muscle nestled in between them. He released one of L's cheeks for a moment to gently trail his finger along L's crack, and down to the little ring of muscle, which spasmed and caused L to jerk his head and let out a moan as Kira prodded it slightly. "This… all this is mine now," Kira breathed, and then removed his hand from the alluring little pucker and reached around L's body, and pressed three fingers at L's mouth. "Take them in and suck on them," Kira ordered, pleased when L did so right away.  
  
L had a very talented tongue, Kira realized, feeling the warm muscle swirl around his fingers, coating them in saliva. Briefly, he wondered what it would feel like to have that mouth and tongue wrapped around his cock, but pushed the thought away with a groan as it made his penis throb.  
  
He withdrew his fingers from L's mouth, seeing them glisten before he used the fingers of his other hands to spread L's cheeks apart so he could access that rosy little pucker more easily. Then, taking a breath, he pressed one saliva-coated finger against the round muscle, and pushed it in.  
  
It was hot in L, the muscles clamping around his finger like a vice, and Kira heard L groan, raising his head to see L's own head drop, flushed forehead meeting the cold wood of the palisade beneath them.  
  
The palisade.  
  
For a moment, Kira remembered where they were, and what he was supposed to be doing, and looked up, seeing the ship in the same place it was before, then looked back down at L. Suddenly, he wondered what L was trying to escape from, if not an angry lover- but then, a sudden groan from L brought his attention back to the sexual situation at hand, with one of his fingers pressed inside this alluring man's very delectable ass.  
  
"Nngh, Kira! That feels… it feels weird," L whimpered, shutting his eyes as he squirmed, trying to get used to the uncomfortable feeling. It wasn't painful, but L had a vague feeling that something like another person's finger did not belong in a place like his anus, and the whole feeling was odd.  
  
Shaking his head, Kira wiggled his finger around in that tight heat, leaning forwards as he did so. "It's so that what comes later won't hurt, L," Kira explained, before gently sliding another finger inside next to the first. It resulted in a rippling of L's internal muscles, as if they were confused and couldn't figure out what to do in the unknown situation.  
  
Kira nearly groaned at the feeling, imagining what it would be like to have those same muscles clutching around his length…  
  
Impatient now, he scissored the two fingers around, stretching out the tight pucker of muscle that held his fingers in a near death grip, which resulted in a pained cry from L that Kira nearly ignored. It was tight, so tight in there, and for brief space of time, Kira forgot L's confession of this being the first time and continued to stretch the little ring out, pushing his fingers as far apart as he was able to.  
  
He was just pressing the third finger in when a sudden pained groan from L caught Kira's attention. His contentration was broken from his concentration on the task in front of him, he looked up, seeing a single tear splatter on the wood L's forehead was resting on.  
  
L was not crying, but the sudden blinding burn and sting that had come with Kira's actions had caused his eyes to well up in an involuntary response to the stimuli. He was biting his lip, attempting not to let any noises escape his  
mouth, and they were in so deep, the teeth were almost breaking the thin, soft skin of L's lip.  
  
Guilt suddenly jolting through him, Kira stopped his actions, staring down at the slightly shaking form in front of him. Thoughts of his earlier wants to just thrust inside L's waiting body raced through his mind, and Kira was suddenly thankful that he had thought to prepare L first.  
  
Many of the young men that he slept with had been used so many times that they didn't need any stretching, only a little lubrication on his cock, and they were able to have a pleasant experience from there, nothing else necessary.  
  
But with L… the tightness and unpracticed responses of the man bent over in front of him left him no option but to believe that L was a virgin, and Kira nearly cringed at the thought of how horridly this encounter would have gone if he had not believed this was L's first time and had just thrust into the hot, pale body in front of him.  
  
The thought of that caused Kira's ministrations to gentle slightly, having gotten rough from his sudden flash of impatience, and with that thought firmly in mind, gently started stroking the soft, velvety inside walls of L's ass. With his other hand, he reached around to stroke a soothing hand down L's shaking chest. "Forgive me," Kira apologized softly. "I forgot myself for a time."  
  
His hand with two fingers buried inside of L stilled, and his other hand gently pressed upwards against L's chest, guiding him up and onto his knees, chilled back pressed against Kira's warm, firm chest. Using one knee, he nudged L's legs farther apart and wrapped his arm firmly around L's waist, fingers stroking soothingly against a jutting hipbone.  
  
Then, with the new position granting a better access to the inside of L, Kira resumed his actions, stroking and petting L's insides with two saliva-coated fingers.  
  
He felt L tremble under him, a sudden gasp leaving his throat and his spine arching as Kira's fingers ran over a certain spot deep inside of him.  
  
Kira chuckled, enjoying the sudden turn of events finding L's pleasure spot had led to. He rubbed against the spot again, this time with slightly more pressure, and L writhed in his grasp, choking out his name, and reaching down to grasp onto Kira's arm for something to hold onto. "Kira-!" he cried, feeling tingles of hot pleasure travel from his groin to his spine and spread, causing even his fingers and toes to tingle.  
  
Everything felt hyper-sensitive, and he was so attuned to the man behind him- rough, hot fingers tracing along his hipbone, a strong, steady arm keeping him in place for the clever, wickedly talented fingers doing something absolutely wonderful and intoxicating to the inside of him.  
  
Kira's warm breath ghosted over his neck and ears before he whispered, still rubbing insistently against that spot inside of him, "Feel that, L? That's what's going to have you screaming my name before I'm done with you today."  
  
His head dipped down, and silky lips found his shoulder, nibbling and sucking.  
  
Trembling, feeling as if he were about to come undone with the intensity of the heat building and curling within his stomach, L was overcome. He was unable to do anything but writhe in the man's strong embrace, subject to his whims, and allow himself to be pleasured by Kira's hands.  
  
But a brief moment of worry broke through L's haze, and though he was loathe to stop whatever Kira was doing, L unclenched one of his hands from Kira's arms and brought it down to the other one that was currently playing with the insides of his ass. He rested it on Kira's arm, halting the man's movements and the pleasure that came along with it, and L wanted to cry out in displeasure.  
  
It had felt so wonderfully good!  
  
Still, L shook his head to clear it and panted, trying to catch his breath.  
  
Kira, though, was worried. He had thought… he knew L was enjoying what he was doing. Why did L want him to stop. "L? What's wrong?"  
  
L only shook his head once more, tugging on Kira's arm. Confused, Kira pulled his fingers out of L's ass, and the raven- haired man's head turned, looking at Kira over his shoulder. "You too," L breathed. "It shouldn't just be for me- you need to feel good as well."  
  
Ah, so L had been worried he wasn't getting anything out of this. Smirking, Kira nodded, grasping L's hand and bringing it up to his tanned shoulder, resting it there. Then, he slid his fingers back inside L, moved them around a few times to test the looseness of the ring, and deeming it stretched enough, removed them.  
  
He led his hand up to his mouth and spit into it a few times, then reached down to coat his throbbing length with the makeshift lubrication. "Don't worry, L," Kira purred, adjusting his hips so that his cock pressed against L's little ring of muscle. "You'll make me feel good."  
  
Before L had a chance to react to the hot, blunt object pressing his anus, or Kira's words, he was suddenly being split wide open, eyes flying open and letting out a choked groan as a hot, thick length, larger than the previously used fingers, pressed inside slowly but relentlessly.  
  
It hurt, L had to admit, but being stretched had made the pain a lot less than it would have been if he were not. Panting, he squirmed, trying to adjust to the feel of Kira's length entering him, impaling him relentlessly, stretching him further than he thought he could take.  
  
"Kira-" L choked out, eyes squeezed shut, spine arching as he was forced to take in all of Kira's length, until it stopped, and L could dimly feel Kira's hips pressing against his ass cheeks, his lower body still, letting L adjust to the feeling.  
  
But it wasn't easy for Kira. L's insides kept spasming, a constantly contracting hot, tight, rippling vice, gripping his penis in the most delicious of ways.  
  
Desperate to distract himself from the need to pull out and thrust back into that delectable heat, Kira instead rested his forehead on L's trembling shoulder, breathing in the pale man's unique scent. "God, you feel good," Kira groaned, taking a deep breath. "Fuck, I don't think I can hold back much longer…"  
  
L squirmed once more, forcing his muscles to relax, and the pain lessened, his body slowly getting used to the large invasion.  
  
He paused, before tentatively rocking his hips once, biting back a gasp as the movement forced Kira's length to rub all sorts of the right places inside his ass, sending shocks of pleasure to his groin. It felt good, almost better than Kira's fingers had felt, and L shivered to think that if it felt that way with only a slight movement of his hips, how much more intense would it become when Kira finally took him the way he'd been insinuating?  
  
Kira let out a groan, and reached down to grip L's hips tightly, so tightly that he was sure they would leave bruises after this was over.  
  
"If you're going to do that, you had better be ready for the consequences," Kira growled into his ear, sending shudders down L's spine at the rough sound of it.  
  
"I'm ready," L choked out in response, biting back a moan as he moved his hips once more, feeling the long, hot length shift further in. "Stop promising and just get on with- Ah!" L gasped, as Kira dug his fingers into L's hips and roughly jerked, pulling himself nearly all the way out of L's ass.  
  
"You had better mean that," Kira hissed sensually, shifting L's knees further apart, before pushing his hips forwards, slamming back into L.  
  
He grinned as the movement caused L to cry out, that delicious voice voicing its ecstasy. Humming in pleasure, Kira pulled out once more slowly, closing his eyes as L's internal muscles clenched in an effort to keep Kira inside of him. The hotness of L's inside sent fiery pleasure searing down Kira's back, and he was unable to stop himself from thrusting in once more, groaning at the pure pleasure pervading his senses at the action.  
  
"Again!" L cried after the second thrust. It had hit something marvelous inside of him, something that left him reeling in pleasure and seeing stars, and he wanted more of that absolutely intoxicating feeling.  
  
Behind him, Kira narrowed his eyes and braced his knees on the hard wood of the palisade, gripping L's hips tightly. Not saying a word, he pulled out once more, but didn't pause, instead immediately thrusting back in, picking up a hard, fast rhythm that left L writhing in his grasp.  
  
The feel of the hot, pale body moving against his, eagerly accepting all that he had to give, and vocalizing its pleasure in loud moans and sharp cries left Kira's head reeling, driving him to slam harder into L's ass, closing his eyes and shuddering as liquid fire seemed to run through his veins.  
  
Everything else seemed insignificant, so unimportant other than L, the feel of his lithe body in Kira's hands, clenching and gripping his cock wonderfully, his untrained, eager response to sex the best thing Kira had ever felt in his life. It was getting hot, almost unbearably hot and unbelievably good, and he felt L was getting close to completion as well, when a noise made him stop and look up, his body freezing in shock.  
  
"Kira?!"  
  
 _Light._  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Light ran all the way back to the palisade, his muscles screaming from the exertion he was forcing upon them. He didn't know why it was so important to shoot that damned arrow onto that ship, but if it was a wizard that was needing it to be done, it had to be important.  
  
Even more so if it had to be done within the hour. Kira was dependable, trustworthy, but he wasn't one to get things one right away.  
  
In fact, Kira could have very well gone to the tavern or to their little house now that he was off duty; however, Light was counting on the fact that it was a wizard that had told Kira to shoot off the arrow. He was betting that Kira had went back to the palisade- probably not very quickly, if he knew his brother well, but to the palisade nonetheless. In fact, Kira was probably lounging about, in no real hurry to shoot off the arrow.  
  
These thoughts only served to spur Light to run faster, and he did, sprinting through the large wooden gates of the palisade where only a drowsy guard sat, buried within his fur cloak.  
  
He ran, never pausing, back to his and Kira's post, finding it deserted as it should be. He looked around, seeing Kira nowhere on the ground level of the palisade. His heart pounded in his ears, breathing harsh and lungs burning from the exertion.  
  
He scanned the ground level once more, and seeing no sign of his brother, was about to turn so that he could go into town and scour the Salty Dog Tavern, when a sharp cry from the upper level of the palisade's walls drew his  
attention.  
  
Light's head shot up, and he glanced upwards. That hadn't sounded like his brother's voice, and it made Light suspicious. He went to the ladder leading to the upper levels and scaled it, climbing up to the second level of the palisade, where one could look out into the ocean.  
  
He pulled himself up and straightened, looking around- and gasped as he saw his brother. He was embracing a man, someone that Light had never seen, passionately kissing the expanse of the stranger's white neck, holding his hips as he thrust steadily into him. The stranger's eyes were closed, and he reached behind him to grasp ahold of Kira's shoulders, bracing himself against the powerful thrusts shaking his body; sharp cries and long moans spilled out of the stranger's mouth, tossing his head back in ecstasy.  
  
"Kira?!"  
  
His brother froze, eyes snapping open and upwards as his name tumbled from Light's shocked lips. The man held in Kira's embrace moaned and thrust backwards, a despairing cry leaving his throat.  
  
"Light?" Kira said, lifting his head. "What are you doing here?" Calm. He asked it so calmly, as if he was not in this awkward situation, caught having sex with a man in the cold outdoors of the palisade, where anyone could do as Light had done and walked upon them. Goddesses, if this got back to Crale… the man would report back to Ulbric, and they'd be suspended for indecency and failure to their duty.  
  
"I-Wh-What?" Light stammered, trying to wrap his mind around the situation.  
  
At that moment, the man in Kira's embrace slumped forwards, opening his eyes and looking up- straight into Light's. The large black eyes were heavy-lidded with lust, but they soon widened at the sight of Light, horror at being caught in the state he was in making them huge.  
  
"Kira?" The man gasped out hoarsely, but then glanced back, confusion showing in his eyes.  
  
His brother chuckled, the motion causing the stranger in his arms to gasp and shudder, pleasure making his eyelids flutter. "No, L," Kira said, grinning at Light- and Light didn't trust that smile, that grin that had detailed things to come that would always get them in trouble. "That is my brother- my twin brother. And I'm assuming he was the one who was to shoot you onto that ship."  
  
"What are you talking about, Kira?" Light said, stepping backwards and averting his eyes from the sight in front of him. He couldn't help but take one glimpse, though, one sweeping look at the stranger's pale body, strung taut and quivering deliciously under his brother's skillful hands.  
  
Kira, however, noticed Light's look, the sudden glint of lust showing in his eyes, and a plan began to spark in his mind. He relaxed, shifting L so that he was leaning back upon him more comfortably, his cock still buried delightfully inside the tight warmth of L's ass. It was quite a nice place to be, but would be even better if what he was planning was going to work out.  
  
"The wizard gave me this arrow and told me to shoot it onto a ship with blue sails," Kira said, sliding his arms around the man's waist and leaning his head on a thin, pale shoulder. "I think he thought I was you- he even insulted my intelligence," Kira said, smiling at the memory that struck him as funny, now that he had a chance to think about it. "But imagine my surprise when I return here, notch the arrow, and have it start glowing on me. I dropped it, and it turned into this quite delicious young man here," Kira purred, leaning down to nuzzle said delicious man's neck.  
  
"Delicious?" Light repeated, following His brother's motions, eyes roving over the expanse of the stranger's body. His brother had always had an odd way of describing things, but at the moment… the word "delicious" certainly seemed applicable to the beautiful man in Kira's arms.  
  
"Hmm, yes," his brother hummed, sighing contentedly. "Delicious and warm and gorgeous- and ours, if you wish it," Kira said softly, flicking his eyes up to look at Light's suddenly surprised ones. "We've shared many things, Light," Kira continued. "I wouldn't mind sharing him with you."  
  
Light was torn- things were escalating quickly, spinning out of control. He didn't know what to say, but when a gentle push of Kira's hips drew a choked gasp from the man, Light's mind was instantly made up- but he did have reservations.  
  
He drew closer to his brother and the man in his arms, Kira watching him with an inviting smile, and the man with fluttering black eyes, devoid of anything but lust. Dropping to his knees, Light reached out and grasped the black- eyed man's chin, drawing it up to meet his eyes. "What's your name?"  
  
"L," he whispered, searching Light's face almost curiously.  
  
Light nodded, even though the name seemed somehow familiar to him. "L. Would you be willing to let me have you as well?" he questioned, searching L's obsidian-black eyes for any sign of fear or rejection.  
  
There was none- only a slight hint of uncertainty, before it was gone as L closed his eyes and nodded. "Yes."  
  
"Wonderful," Kira hissed, grinning. "We might have to readjust, but it'll work. We'll have to stretch him a bit more," Kira added, "but we'll fit."  
  
"Both of us?" Light asked, shocked. He glanced at L, who was watching him steadily. There was still a hint of uneasiness in those mirror-black eyes, with a glint of confusion, as if he didn't understand what was going on.  
  
Light understood- the whole situation felt almost surreal. But L had consented, and Light could already feel his breath coming faster, growing excited at the prospect of being within L, this beautiful man who had almost escaped from their notice. He nodded slowly, then, reaching into the pouch hanging at his side. "You're right- it will work, but we'll need more lubrication than just spit for it to be comfortable." Light said, pulling out a tub of grease he used to wax his bowstring to keep it flexible. It was thick, yet slippery and while not the cleanest substance in the world, it would work for his purpose.  
  
Light dipped his fingers into the tub of grease, black eyes watching every move he made.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Light put the grease aside and shifted closer to L, reaching out with his clean hand to rest it gently on L's upper side. The other trailed slowly down past L's stomach, skirting his groin with its erect cock standing straight up and head glistening beautifully, to slip in-between L's legs.  
  
Light's fingers inched forward, giving L's perineum a little massage and drawing a gasp from him as they moved closer to L's stretched entrance. He finally reached the ring of muscle and rubbed around it, spreading the grease around it and attempting to get it to relax. He pressed his fingers forwards, testing the resistance, but found that L, in his apprehension, had clenched tightly around his brother's length. L was too tight, too tense- it would never work unless he relaxed.  
  
Light glanced up once at Kira, who was watching him with rapt fascination, communicating silently with his eyes.  
  
 _Distract him._  
  
Kira nodded, understanding, and brought one of his hands up from L's waist to grasp his chin, turning it to the side so that he could press his lips to L's. Immediately, L melted into the kiss, returning it fervently, and then his breath hitched as Kira gave a small thrust of his hips, rubbing gently against L's prostrate.  
  
After a few moments, L relaxed and Light tested the ring of muscles again, finding that it had loosened considerably. Taking a deep breath, Light crooked his index finger and slipped it into L's ass.  
  
The black- haired man suddenly tensed, feeling the uncomfortable stretch and let out a hiss, breaking the kiss with Kira. "Ah," he gasped quietly, clutching at Kira's shoulders. "It hurts…"  
  
"Hush," Kira said, leaning down to kiss along the line of L's shoulder. "It'll get better soon. Light's really good- he knows what he's doing," Kira reassured L.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
L didn't really understand what was going on- he had been riding out the pleasure Kira had been giving to him with each powerful thrust of his hips, and then it had stopped- leaving him hanging off the edge of some unknown precipice, the pleasure-filled haze slowly dissipating.  
  
And then, another Kira had appeared- but it wasn't Kira, but a man named Light, who was Kira's brother. In his muddled mind, he had only been thinking of one thing- of having that ecstasy he had been gifted with before. So when Light asked if L would give him permission to join in as well, L simply said yes, willing to do anything to get those cravable feelings back.  
  
Now, he wasn't too sure- The added stretch of Light's finger burned in a not-so pleasant way, and not even Kira's kiss or gentle thrusting could distract him from the burn.  
  
L abruptly felt some of his certainty leave him, fear flashing through him- if it hurt like it did now, what would it feel like with the added stretch of Light inside him as well?  
  
L wriggled, subconsciously trying to get away from the object causing his fear, but Kira held him firmly, laying soothing touches over his body, reassuring him gently as Light's finger continued to work inside him, a second one slipping in alongside the first.  
  
The added stretch of a second finger only added to the burning feeling, and L grimaced, nails digging into Kira's shoulders. He was dimly aware of Kira whispering soothing things into his ear, leaning down to drop gentle kisses along his shoulder blade, but it didn't distract him from the pain.  
  
Until Light kissed him. The feeling of familiar, yet unfamiliar lips pressing against his own made L freeze, staring into heavy-lidded amber eyes, not the red ones he had gotten used to. Light's hand slid up his side to tangle in his hair, finger pausing in its wriggling motions.  
  
Light's tongue pressed insistently against his lips, and in shock, L opened them, feeling Light's tongue slip inside his mouth. It distracted L enough that he didn't feel it when Light's hand started moving again, quickly slipping a third finger inside his ass, next to the other two.  
  
The feeling of two people handling him, touching him all over in the most intimate of ways was stimulating, quickly returning his arousal that had diminished by the pain of an added stretch of fingers. It only grew when Kira chuckled huskily in his ear and tailed his hand down to grasp L's length, rubbing and stroking it in gentle movements.  
  
L moaned into the kiss and reached down to clutch at Kira's arm, letting out a groan at the feelings that were starting to assault him all over again. The pain had faded slightly, and Light's fingers were reaching deeper, rubbing gently against this walls in the same deft, practiced movement Kira's had done earlier.  
  
L's last thought before Light's slim fingers twisted, crooked, and then pressed against that one little spot that made everything feel so very good, was that both Light and Kira were _extremely_ good at all of this.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The sharp cry that L let out as Light's fingers finally found what they had been searching for was extremely gratifying. L's eyes shut tightly and his mouth formed a perfect "o" as he cried out, internal muscles squeezing hard around Light's finger and Kira's penis, both buried deep inside his body.  
  
Kira groaned, his forehead dropping down to rest on L's shoulder as he felt the sudden extreme tightness around his length. Light's fingers were also inadvertently rubbing against this cock, the multiple feelings making him grit his teeth in an effort not to thrust up into L's body.  
  
"For the Goddess's sake, Light," Kira ground out, "Hurry up and get on with it!" His hands gripped L's hips tighter, feeling little remorse as red marks bloomed there, which would no doubt turn into bruises later. For some reason, the thought that L would leave this encounter with such marks upon his body only served to arouse Kira more, and he attempted to distract himself as Light's fingers began moving around in L's ass, rubbing up against his oversensitized shaft by nibbling on L's ear.  
  
Seeing that his brother was almost at his breaking limit, Light slowly slipped his fingers out of L until only the very tips, the very pads of his fingers remained, and the black eyes cracked open at the sudden loss.  
  
"Wh-" L started to voice, confused, but Light hushed him by planting a soft kiss upon L's lips.  
  
He quickly shifted so that the tops of his thighs were pressed tightly against L's, and reached out, with his free hand, to the tub of grease, gathered some onto his hand, and slicked it along the length of his shaft, biting his lip to keep from groaning at the pleasure of finally touching the throbbing, hardened length.  
  
The thought that he would soon be inside L, sharing him with his brother, only served to arouse Light more and impatient now, he took his penis tightly in hand and guided it between L's legs. The head of his length met the place where his fingers were situated, and he paused for a split second.  
  
Kira's eyes gleamed at him as he flicked his eyes up, and his brother nodded once, urging him on.  
  
Taking a deep breath, Light twisted his fingers, spreading L's little ring of muscle open, and slipped the head of his penis into the little space caused by his fingers, pushing his hips forwards and removing his fingers as he did  
so.  
  
L's breath hitched as his face contorted in pain, a tear leaking out the corner of his eye as the burn of the stretch assaulted him. "Hanh," he gasped, thigh muscles starting to quiver under the strain of holding himself up. "Light… I can't… ungh…" Light cut off L's attempted flow of words by reaching down to grasp ahold of L's thighs, holding them tightly and spreading them wider as he continued to push in, shuddering at the feeling of his cock simultaneously rubbing against L's hot, velvety insides and his brother's hard length. It was indescribable, the feeling, and Light swore to himself that every other person he'd ever had paled in comparison of the experience of sharing this L with his brother.  
  
Kira grinned from behind L, and gave quick little thrust of hips, causing L to let out a sharp cry of pain and Light to groan and shudder, unable to help himself from jerking his hips and pushing all the way inside of L. He felt a slight pang of remorse as L went stock-still, panting heavily as he tried to get used to the painful feeling of having two large shafts buried inside of him, but it was quickly gone as he sighed at the warmth and tightness gripping his length.  
  
It felt amazing, Light thought, and by the way his twin's eyes had closed, face suffused in bliss, Light knew Kira's thoughts mirrored his own.  
  
L's weren't, though, and Light was brought back to reality as L's thighs shook uncontrollably, his hands clutching and trembling against his shoulders, panting harshly through gritted teeth. "I'm sorry, L," Light said, eyes flicking up to Kira's, who was gazing at L with regret in his eyes. It was not their intention to cause L any pain, and doing so had made them both feel guilty. "Just bear with it. We'll make it feel better," Light promised, and Kira nodded behind him.  
  
"Just concentrate and remember how good it felt before- and let us take care of you," Kira entreated.  
  
L shook his head, but Light felt it was not because he didn't believe Kira. "Nghn, it's just… I can't…" L couldn't force the words out and instead gripped Light's shoulders tighter, attempting to convey what he was trying to say. He felt like he was about to collapse under the strain of keeping his body held upright under the feelings-mixed pain and pleasure- that were assaulting him.  
  
But Light seemed to understand and nodded, flicking his eyes up at his brother, who also knew what L was trying to say. "We've got you, L," Kira reassured L, and brought his arms to wrap tightly around L's chest, pressing L firmly against his chest and holding him up. Light brought his hands around L's backside, slipping between his thighs to grip the inside of them tightly, bracing L's legs so that they wouldn't collapse under him.  
  
"You only need ask, L," Kira said, nuzzling his nose into L's shoulder, using his arm's position around L's chest to reach up and tweak L's nipples, relishing in the hitched breath that he got from playing with the sensitive nubs.  
  
"Goddesses, Kira…Light…do something," L begged, closing his eyes as he shifted and the two lengths inside of him moved, hitting that wonderful spot once more. The pain was beginning to fade into the background, paling in comparison to the other sensations that were once more beginning to make themselves known.  
  
Light smiled, Kira chuckling behind L. "Of course," they both said, and immediately pulled out, only to thrust back inside a second later.  
  
L howled, tossing his head back as the two shafts seated themselves firmly back inside his ass, rubbing and hitting all sorts of wonderful spots inside, making hot ripples of pleasure shoot down his back and tingle in his groin.  
  
The twins embracing him only smirked, repeating the motion, setting up a hard, fast pace, alternating between pulling and thrusting. L writhed between them, impaled upon the two cocks he was resting on, unable to do anything as they worked his body between them. His body shook and trembled under the onslaught of emotions,  
feeling a rising hotness gather in his stomach as the two cocks stroked over his prostate.  
  
His eyes fluttered shut, and his hands gripped Light's shoulders tightly, his body jolting each time Light and Kira pulled themselves out only to thrust harshly back in. Cries and moans spilt from his lips, punctuated occasionally by a gasp of either Light or Kira's name when they reached an exceptionally wonderful angle inside of him.  
  
Each stroke only made the exquisite, searing heat gathering in his stomach blaze hotter, pleasure flooding over his every nerve, until it was all he knew. A particularly rough thrust from Kira's penis made the heat explode, L's lithe body snapping taut, head tilting back and eyes opening wide as an almost unbearable ecstasy swept through him, causing his to dig his nails into Light's shoulders and arch his back, pressing his backside harder into Kira. A strangled cry of Light and Kira's name escaped his lips, and he only dimly felt the large lengths inside of him throb exquisitely against his prostrate before spilling a hot liquid inside of him, only causing the pleasure to intensify.  
  
Their hands tensed around his body, Kira pulling him close and burying his face into L's feathery hair as his hips jerked spasmodically, Light's own hips doing the same, driving both of their lengths deeper inside of him.  
  
L shuddered, his grasp loosening and eyes fluttering as the pleasure slowly started to ebb away, little shocks of delight still making him twitch and spasm as Light and Kira's thrusting continued to stroke over his prostate, although it grew slower and slower, until they stopped, softened lengths still nesting inside of L's ass comfortably.  
  
His eyes threatened to slide closed- the emotional and physical toll of the act he had participated in had been draining, and being trapped between two very warm, very firm male bodies was extremely comforting. Kira was whispering things in his ear, thumb stoking gently over his shoulder, and Light was caressing his thighs, resting his head on L's chest, listening to L's heart slowly calm.  
  
It was so comfortable, so calming, that L felt as if he would fall asleep, drift off into unconsciousness with the relaxed feeling that pervaded the scene.  
  
"L." His name was said quietly, and he looked up, twisting his head slightly to the side in order to meet Kira's eyes.  
  
Funny, how he could distinguish between the two. They were so alike, but at the same time, so very different.  
  
He hummed in acknowledgement, sighing as Light's fingers smoothed over his tired thigh muscles.  
  
"L…would you… consider being with us?"  
  
His eyes opened wide, and he stared at Kira, the words bringing the situation crashing down upon him.  
  
The ship. Duke Aiber. The king.  
  
He was supposed to be gone, escaping!  
  
Panicking, L struggled up, wincing as Light and Kira's lengths slid out of him with a wet squelching noise, a sharp, throbbing pain shooting up his spine, but at the same time, he felt empty inside, as if he had been stretched out too far and there was nothing to fill up the stretch.  
  
He stood painfully, eyes frantically scanning the coast, sighing in relief as he saw the ship still there. Wood creaked behind him made him alert to the twins behind him getting up and fixing their clothes. Reluctantly he turned, seeing them regarding him with some confusion.  
  
"I'm sorry… I cannot… I was to be partnered with Duke Aiber…by fleeing, I've signed my death warrant. If I do not make it onto that ship before the guards find I've gone… that was the reason Raphael, the wizard, turned me into an arrow," L explained, shooting a longing glance over his shoulder at the ship.  
  
Closing his eyes, L felt his heart wrench. "Believe me- my heart would love nothing more than to stay here and be with both of you. But by doing so, I would not only risk my life, but yours as well. But I do not know how to escape, now that Raphael's plan is foiled…"  
  
"Oh, you can still escape."  
  
All three men's grew wide as the sight of the wizard pulling himself up the steps, face red with exertion and panting heavily.  
  
"Raphael!" L cried, going to take a step towards the wizard, but freezing as pain shot up his spine, and he winced.  
  
"Master L," Raphael huffed, jogging over to them. "I understand that you- what is going on?!" Raphe exclaimed, taking a good look at the three men and seeing their nakedness for the first time. His faded green eyes narrowed, anger sparking in them as he noticed L's leather coverings and Kira's shirt thrown to the side on the ground. His eyes flickered over L's naked body, noting the red marks on his hips, the just-blooming bruises on his neck and collarbone, his swollen lips, and the white fluid trickling down the inside of his thighs.  
  
It was obvious what had happened, and furious, he whirled on the twins, both of whom took a step back at facing the angered wizard. "I said to shoot the arrow, not wait and then molest the boy! Don't you know what you've done?! You've just raped Baron Lawliet's son!"  
  
Kira's eyes widened and Light, shocked, looked to L, looking at him anew. The name- he remembered now! No wonder he had thought the name seemed so familiar! He was a noble's son! And they, a pair of commoners-the best archers in the land, but commoners nonetheless- had just stolen his virginity. Guilt and dread crashed through him, and he stumbled back, disbelieving.  
  
L shook his head at the wizard. "Raphael," he said quietly, gaining the wizard's attention. "It was not rape. I consented to it- they did nothing wrong," L said, his eyes holding nothing but honesty.  
  
Raphael stared at L, searching him for any signs of untruth or signs of being coerced into saying what he did- but seeing none, nodded his head once in a sharp motion and turned back to the twins.  
  
"You should be grateful- the boy has just saved your hides from being turned into nematodes. But your role in my plan has ended here," Raphael said, before dismissing the twins with a flick if his hand, returning to L. "Luckily, Hendron chose to wait, and there's still time before the guards get here."  
  
"What?!" L exclaimed, flicking his eyes to the ladder, as if expecting a group of guards to suddenly come rushing up and seize them.  
  
Raphael nodded. "I saw them assembling to search them for you on my way here. They've discovered you gone, L, and assumed correctly that you fled. It's only a matter of time before they discover the letter I set to the commander to clear this area and put two and two together. Now, L, I must transform you once more," the  
wizard told him.  
  
L blinked once, before glancing at Light and Kira, who were regarding him intensely. He closed his eyes, bowing his head. "I suppose…this is the final goodbye, then?" he said softly, before shifting to turn fully to Kira and Light, offering a small smile as he lifted up his head. "I'm glad… I got to have this one experience with you, Kira, Light. But…we're parting ways. So… this is farewell," L said quietly, seeing Kira look away and Light stare sadly at him, eyes dropping downwards, before L turned back to Raphael, nodding resolutely but not without throwing a final glance back at the twins. "I'm ready."  
  
Raphael simply looked at him for a moment, before dropping his forehead into his hand. "Damn, I must be getting soft in my old age," Raphe groaned, before lifting his free hand at L. The same blue mist as before enveloped L, and he turned back into an arrow, shrinking until he lay on the wood of the palisade.  
  
Picking up the arrow with a huff, he stomped over to Light and Kira, looking first one, and then the other dead in the eye. "Do you care for him?" the wizard questioned, deadly serious. Both of the twins nodded and the wizard grunted, nodding.  
  
"Fine. Fine! Out of care for the poor boy, I'll help him. Lovesick fools are not amusing to deal with," the wizard muttered, seemingly to himself. Light and Kira shared a confused look, before Kira spoke up.  
  
"What are you mumbling about, wizard?"  
  
Raphael's head snapped up, and he leveled a glare at Kira before raising his hand and waving it at Light, who uttered a choked gasp as his body was enveloped in mist and he, too, started to shrink. "Youth these days. No respect for figures of authority," the wizard snorted, bending down to pick up the arrow that lay within Light's clothes, adorned with warm brown feathers.  
  
He froze as he straightened back up, though, cocking his head to the side and narrowing his eyes. "Did you hear that?" he asked Kira.  
  
Kira, in turn, listened, brows furrowing as he heard the metal clanking of weapons in their sheaths and the creaking of armor.  
  
"The guards," Kira said, realization dawning. "They're coming."  
  
The old wizard let out a muffled curse, thrusting the two arrows into Kira's hands, scooping up a discarded bow and shoving it into his hands as well. "Quickly, shoot! Shoot them onto the ship!" the wizard urged, the sound of the guards now very clear.  
  
Kira hesitated momentarily, glancing down at the arrows in his hands. His brother and L, his new lover. Once he shot them off, he would never see them again. He would be arrested by the guards and executed for his  
crimes.  
  
Still… if his brother and L could survive…  
  
Determined, Kira notched the two arrows side by side, raised the bow, stretched it taut, swiftly calculated the distance, wind speed and direction, and shot, lowering his bow and watching with satisfaction as they streaked directly toward the ship with blue sails.  
  
He dropped the bow to the ground, hearing the guards start their ascent up the ladder, the wood creaking under the weight. Turning, he expected to see guards running towards him-  
  
But was surprised as he saw the wizard waving his hand at him, freezing as his vision was obscured by a mist, his limbs going numb and consciousness fading as he felt himself shrink.  
  
Raphael quickly scooped up the arrow before hearing the shouting of guards and whirled to confront them, facing them calmly as they ran towards him.  
  
"Wizard Raphael! Where has the Baron's son gone?! We know you helped him flee! Tell us where he is, and your punishment shall be less severe," the commander of the guards ordered as he came to stand before Raphael, motioning his guards to surround the elderly wizard.  
  
Assessing the situation, the wizard's eyes narrowed, seeing only one option. Clutching the arrow that was Kira in his right hand, Raphael shook his head. "Yes, I helped him flee. However, you will not find him, nor will you catch him." Hendron's ship was fast, one of the fastest ships around. The king's ships would not be able to be ready and sets sail before Hendron was long gone over the horizon. And the Wicked Wench was not under the command of the king, so he would have no way of telling where Hendron was heading- and the captain could change the color of his sails at any time.  
  
Now that L was on the ship, he was safe- and the two twins that L had fallen with would be as well.  
  
Quickly, the wizard whirled to face the ocean, hurling the arrow in his hand as far and as hard as he could, whispering an incantation under his breath as he did so to urge it to fly straight and true to where he wanted it to go. He flicked his wrist and a slight breeze picked up, aiding the arrow on its way.  
  
He smiled as he saw it streaking towards Hendron's ship, flying on the course he had wished it to fly upon. Raphael turned back to face the guards, smiling as he did so. "Too late."  
  
The commander's face turned a brutal shade of red under his helmet, and he raised his arm to point at Raphael, anger evident in his voice. "Seize him and take the traitor to the king!"  
  
As the guards moved in, attempting to grab and hold onto Raphael, the wizard chuckled, raising his arms, bent at the elbows, in front of him. "I'm afraid I have no intention of being brought before the king today, my good commander." With that, Raphael uttered a single word and whirled, dropping to his knees as he did so. A bright light enveloped Raphael, momentarily blinding the guards and forcing them to recoil, dropping their pikes and spears to shield their eyes with their arms.  
  
The light faded slightly and a white gull streaked out of the light, flapping its powerful wings furiously to gain altitude before dipping its left wing to turn to the ship waiting on the horizon, leaving the guards, the palisade, the city, and the cold Dale far behind.  
  
It didn't take long for gull-Raphael to reach Hendron's ship, and when he did, he settled upon a beam holding the sails up, curling his webbed feet around the circular beam and fluffing up his feathers to keep him warm.  
  
He had not intended on hitching a ride on the Wicked Wench today, but he had wanted to go to the Southern Isles anyway… who was he to pass up the opportunity?  
  
Looking down on the deck, Raphael saw that there were three arrows stuck in the deck- and that Hendron was striding towards them, scratching his head confusedly as he regarded them.  
  
Well, he had told Hendron that there was only supposed to be one arrow…  
  
He was relieved, though, when Hendron shrugged and reached down to yank them out of the deck, passing them off to a crew member and pointing in the direction of one of the cabins Raphael knew to be on the Wicked Wench.  
  
Raphael would have smiled pleasedly, if a gull had the necessary facial muscles to do so.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
L cracked an eye open, taking in his surroundings. It would appear that he was in a wooden room, sparsely decorated and for some reason, he felt extremely warm, even as he felt a cold draft coming in from the spaces between the wooden planks. His brows furrowing, L looked around- and his eyes widened as he saw Kira and Light on either side of him, curled up next to him and arms thrown over him.  
  
Raphael…  
  
L let a small smile flicker over his face as he gazed down upon the sleeping faces of his two new partners, taking in their content features. He was able to tell them apart, now that he had seen both of them together. Kira's hair was slightly shorter and more layered, falling to frame his face in a very appealing way. Light's hair was longer, falling down to almost brush his shoulders.  
  
It would seem that though Raphael was not happy to see them with him in the state they were in, he was able to see past that and see that L would have been unhappy without them.  
  
Though he had not known them long… he felt certain that he would like to know more about them. He could be happy with these two men- L was confident of this fact.  
  
Smiling, L closed his eyes, bowing his head.  
  
He had escaped- his fate was no longer to be partnered to Duke Aiber. Raphael must have found a way to get the twins onto the ship with him. He was extremely grateful to Raphael for that.  
  
The ship he had escaped onto was bound for the Southern Isles, somewhere he had always longed to go. But, he wouldn’t be going alone- the three of them would all be going together.  
  
And he had a feeling that everything was going to turn out wonderfully.

* * *

As everyone knows, all legends have to have an end, a conclusion- but this is one of the ones that do not.

The four escaped to the Southern Isles without a hitch, settling into the warmer Isles to live their lives happily and comfortably.

L went on to further his research into magic, quickly becoming famous in the Isles and going on to become a well-renowned and widely respected teacher in this subject.

Kira and Light stayed with L, going on to become quite the famous archers in their own right, winning many an archery competition and becoming renowned hunters, providing much of the food for the three’s house. The three lived happily in peace, each finding his own niche in their new home.

Raphael never regretted his decision to live in the Southern Isles, and gleefully spent the rest of his life there, assisting L with his research and experiments, taking a keen interest in the effects of magical energy upon the human body.

Raphael the wizard died twenty years later, an old, content man, passing away peacefully in his sleep in the middle of the night. Hendron followed not long after, sailing the Wicked Wench straight into a storm alone, never to be seen again. His body was never recovered, and so he was presumed dead- a fitting end to the salty old captain.

As for Light, Kira and L…

Oddly enough, no one knows exactly when or how the three men died.

Or if they died.

From all accounts, they simply disappeared one day, years after Raphael and Hendron passed away. It was rumored, though, that even as they advanced in years, they remained strangely young, never seeming to age even as those around them grew older and older. No one can remember exactly when the three disappeared, just that they did, leaving no trace or clue as their whereabouts.

Which leads us to the odd occurrences revolving around the bow named Sophia’s Flight.

It was the bow Kira had used to shoot off his brother and L, both in arrow form. After Raphael escaped as a gull, the bow had been recovered by a young recruit, who took the bow home.

Over time, he became convinced that it was enchanted, and it became his constant companion, saving his life many a time. Every arrow he shot from it flew straight and true, no matter the direction or speed of the wind, or whatever weather conditions that threatened to blow his arrow astray. The finest-made bow could not match the range of Kira's discarded bow, and so, the recruit, with the help of the bow, grew to become famous in his exploits. He rose through the ranks, eventually becoming a great general in the king's army, felling many an enemy with the help of the bow he had named Sophia's Flight, after his beloved wife.

Eventually, though, age fells all great heroes, and after the general was killed in a battle for northern lands many years later, his famous bow was recovered and placed in the king's castle, to be put on display to honor the great general.

And this is where the three men re-enter. The king that had ordered L. Lawliet’s marriage to the hated Duke Aiber had long since died, but the legend of the three men who had braved the king's wrath for love had not.

And so, when the bow went missing one night, the only clue that they had as to who the thief or thieves was from the young guard watching over the bow. He reported seeing three men- one black-haired, and the other two brunettes who looked almost exactly identical- before being knocked out, only to waken to find the bow missing.

The stolen bow was never recovered. Speculation arose among the public as they remembered the three men, the tale surrounding their escape, and the stolen bow.

It was rumored that the three men never did, in fact die, but that L's experiments with magic had allowed him to discover a way to keep them alive and young forever- eternal youth. Reports of men bearing this description constantly filtered in, until they slowed and died down as years passed, the public's attention turning to more interesting and scandalous things than the thought of three lovers' eternal youth and a stolen bow.

But the myths and legends remained, and even today, travelers and innkeepers mention the occasional sighting of three men who bear a remarkable resemblance to the three lovers of long ago, one of them bearing an old bow bearing the signs of years of use- and two distinctive notch-marks, where two arrows had long ago been placed side-by-side and shot off onto an awaiting ship- a ship with blue sails.

 


End file.
